doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Thorgrimm Skybreaker
Thorgrim Skybreaker *The words of Thorgrimm Skybreaker during his interview in Bel’Astriani for a place in the Exodus Armada. Under the hand of Acolyte Janis Avantii, Year of Peace 1621* “Sae, ye need mah whole bleedin' life story, eh? Cannae say ah blam ye, roogh coontry we ur headin' tae. Stoaner times aheid. th' emperur needs stoaner men. Me? ah grew up oan th' streets ay First Fires, at leest, efter me mom died. Una Ironmug was workin' in a shop daein' fa knows whit wi' somethin' frae Salamini. She used tae translate schema intae a mair workable solution." "'En a bloody day, boom! an' a clood ay doost. Me dad, was aw busted up inside. He was a mason, laid bricks an' cut stone. He enrolled me in th' academy sae Ah coods become lettered, learn proper dwarvish skills an' be useful. Ah wasnae much fur books sae, Ah mostly skipped those days an' kept oan th' fightin' ones. When Ah wasnae at th' academy Ah woods rin wi' a pack ay wee jimmies an' we'd cause trooble! Heh! we'd gie intae scraps, rin aroond th' city an' generally cause trooble. Ain day we grabbed some apple spice pies frae a baker an' got pinched by th' watch. 'At was th' end ay me days gallivantin'." "Dad gart me wark wi' me mothers sister, aunt Lissey an' th' Ironmugs. They owned a brewery, a body ay th' largest yoo've ever seen an' they pit me tae wark. Haulin' garin, oats, barley. Movin' barrel efter barrel ay water fur th' tanks. Stoaner wark, dwarves bevvy a lot an' ol' Ironmugs was th' place ay choice fur mason guild #213. Those nedry layers build up quite a thirst efter a days wark. So, Ah toiled keepin' it ay trooble workin' by days an' booncin' by nights. Ah was gonnae nae whaur." "Me dad must've seen it tay. A body day he comes up tae me an' says we ur gonnae oan pilgrimage. It was time fur me tae heed tae Solari an' th' Sepulcher ay th' Sun. Sae, we traveled sooth, ben th' Fruited Fields, tae Solari. Efter thee days in th' Tranquil Gardens me dad has a gab. Th' kin' ay gab only a dad can hae wi' his son. We baith kent Ah wasnae cut it fur staine cuttin', brewin' ur mah mother's wark. Sae he did whit he hud tae. It changed mah life forever. He gae me teh Shield ay Una, my's mothers huir uv a ain shield. She gart it herself as part ay 'er apprenticeship tae enter th' first fires foondries tae prove 'er skills. 'En he gae me th' Hammer ay Khadras, mah great-great grandfaither, 'at fooght wi' th' emperur tae forge th' empire. Sae, when it was time tae gang back haem, Ah didne. Mah faither was prood eh'd biddin. It was th' lest time Ah saw me dad." "Ah trained. Stoaner. Ah was determine tae become an acolyte an' join th' Libram ay th' Chosen. Except Ah cooldnae pass th' tests. Fa has written tests fur fightin' orders anyway? Ah studied whit Ah coods, but Ah needed coin an' Ah needed tae train. Ah tried a second time an' failed. Nae order woods hae me. I mit up wi' a pair ay dragonborn, Narxan an' Tazroth. They waur puttin' a crew together fur wark in th' Savage Frontier. Eh'd join their company an' worked wi' them fur th' better part ay a decade. Some ay mah best days fightin' fur coin, killin' monsters. Th' wee jimmies ay th' Runebreaker's waur a stoaner boorichie. It was guid times an' guid coin but 'en th' rifts cam. Noo aam haur. A stoaner dwarf fur stoaner times ahed.” "Thaur was a skybreaker at th' forgin' ay th' first empire thaur shoods be a body at th' second." Thorgrimm has since retired from adventuring to open a small establishment he named First Fire Brew House. He uses his Dwarven crafting skills he picked up working with the Ironmugs in his youth.He also serves some basic faire. His goal is to establish a strong drinking tradition of good brews and ales worthy of the people left back in the Empire. While gruff and tacturn with a short temper, Thorgrimm wisely hired a young barbarian girl to work his thristy patrons and keep brews flowing.